Por causa de um convite
by Sora-to-yume
Summary: ...atravessamos o mundo. xD É, eu realmente naum sei fazer summary... Mas acredito que a historia esteja legal xD Não tem pares! E tem alguns personagens novos eu e minhas amigas xD Só lendo pra saber... Reviews? Please? :D


Oie Essa fic é tanto pra me redimir sobre a minha outra fic (Sleeping With Sasuke), que ficou uma porcaria \o/

Oie Essa fic é tanto pra me redimir sobre a minha outra fic (Sleeping With Sasuke), que ficou uma porcaria \o/!! E eu estou seriamente pensando em continuar aquela coisa .

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meeeu, lá lá lá lá...Mas algum dia eu tento um plano pra roubá-los! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cofcof xD

Espero que gostem... E não vai ter casais na fic, mas é bem comédia xD É o que eu acho pelo menos xD

A neko sou eu tah ?

--

**_Por causa de um convite..._**

Numa floresta, amanhecia uma manhã calma...

- GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ta, talvez nem tão calma assim u.u ...

- O que?? Que foi? Que houve?

- O que isso significa?

Um tanuki (n/a: acho que é um guaxinim japonês... não tenho certeza 8D) vermelho, com marcas azuis pelo corpo, olhos Aquamarine, olhava de uma carta para uma neko (n/a: gato em japonês.) castanha, olhos meio mel, que estava segurando a dita carta.

- '' Isso '' o que, exatamente...? – Perguntou o tanuki, que se chamava Gaara.

- Essa carta. Eu não entendi direito...- Responde a neko, que se chamava Ciça (na verdade não era o nome verdadeiro dela, mas ela preferia que a chamassem de Ciça mesmo).

O tanuki pega a carta e se põe a ler, com a neko apoiada no ombro.

- Sai do meu ombro, por favor ¬¬''?

- Claro . Mas você falando ''por favor'' é meio estranho... – Disse a neko.

- Como? Eu não ouvi o que você disse depois... – Disse Gaara, com uma aura assassina em volta.

- Quem? Eu?? Eu não disse nada... – Disse Ciça, com carinha de santa.

- Hn...- Resmungou o tanuki, e voltou a ler a carta.

'' Essa foi por pouco...'' Pensou a neko.

- Isso ta me parecendo um convite – Disse Gaara, depois que terminou de ler a carta.

- Um convite? De quem? – Perguntou Ciça, se apoiando no ombro de Gaara –de novo-.

- Sai. Do. Meu. Ombro. – Disse Gaara, de novo com a aura assassina.

- Hai¹, hai ''. Mas e aí, de quem é? – Ciça perguntou de novo, desapoiando-se (n/a: essa palavra existe? Õ.o'') de Gaara.

- Não diz. – Responde Gaara, com simplicidade.

A carta era mais ou menos assim (n/a: besteira, claro que vai ser do jeito que eu escrever ¬¬''):

_Oi pra vocês!_

_Vocês querem vir aqui pra gente comemorar minhas férias? Eu tenho apenas poucos dias pra isso... Minhas férias são muito pequenas xD._

_Ah, a Bianca já ta aqui comigo... Ela veio á três dias atrás...Disse que vocês iam ver a carta (a primeira) que eu mandei, mas ela me disse que esqueceu em cima da árvore onde leu a carta... Aí eu to tendo que mandar essa outra xD._

_No verso da carta tem um mapa, pra vocês acharam o caminho... E convidem nossos outros amigos também, por favor._

_Ah, e quando vierem, tragam uma caixa de chicletes, daquelas beeeem grandes \o/_

_Beijos, e não demorem a vir, por que, como eu disse, minhas férias são pequenas..._

- É mesmo... Vê aí o mapa. – Diz Ciça.

Quando eles vão olhar o mapa...

- IAU! Isso é muito longe daqui... É nos EUA .- Reclamou Ciça. – E onde a gente vai conseguir roubar uma caixa de chicletes? Ainda que tem que ser grande \o/!

- E quem disse que vamos roubar? – Disse Gaara, segurando o mapa pela cauda e fazendo sinal para eu seguí-lo.

- E não vamos? Ou você pretende comprar? E se sim, com que dinheiro, filho ¬¬''? Estamos pobres! E eu tenho uma novidade pra você: Somos ANIMAIS!! Animais não têm dinheiro guardado no banco... – Reclamou Ciça, seguindo o tanuki vermelho.

- Pretendo comprar sim; se você não tiver esquecido, eu já fui humano, e tenho dinheiro escondido na minha antiga casa; eu sei que somos animais ¬¬''. E embora eu não tenha dinheiro no banco, como eu já disse, tenho dinheiro escondido...- Respondeu Gaara.

- O.o

-... Que foi ¬¬''? – Perguntou Gaara

- Você nunca tinha dado uma resposta tão comprida... O.o- Respondeu Ciça. – Ei ei, então vai ser como uma caça ao tesouro :D?

- Não ¬¬. – Foi a resposta curta (n/a: como sempre ¬¬'') de Gaara.

- Por que nhaum T.T? – Reclamou Ciça (n/a: xD).

- Por que eu sei onde está escondido ¬¬. Agora vamos logo, ainda temos que passar na casa dos outros... – Respondeu Gaara.

- Táá... Eii, você me empresta três reais :D? – Perguntou Ciça, feliz como sempre.

- ...? Pra quê? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Eu quero comprar um sorvete :D. – Respondeu Ciça.

-... Se eu der você para de me encher ¬¬''? – Perguntou Gaara.

-Paro, amore :D – Respondeu Ciça.

- Quando eu desenterrar o dinheiro eu dou... E me chame de ''amore'' de novo e eu te jogo de um precipício ¬¬. – Respondeu Gaara.

- Aqui não tem precipícios :D.- Respondeu Ciça.

- Eu arranjo um ¬¬ – Disse Gaara.

-Ah, então ta. Eu paro :D. – Disse Ciça. No entanto, ela pensou: ''Paro nada xD''.

- Ótimo. – Disse Gaara. – Então vamos.

E o tanuki e a neko saírem da floresta para o agitado mundo humano, pra procurar a antiga casa de Gaara (n/a: ''procurar'' não, já que Gaara se lembrava de onde ele morou ¬¬'').

**_To be continue..._**

Cara, foi bem difícil esse primeiro capitulo x.x

Gaara: Eu que o diga ¬¬''. Tive que te agüentar

Tah reclamando de que? Eu recebi olhar assassino duas vezes \o/!!

Gaa: Vc se apoiou no meu ombro lembra ¬

¬?

Chato ¬¬.

Gaa: u.u Não te ligo xD

Magoei T.T cantinho emo

Naruto: Êêêê, meu pai...

Minato: Eu? n.n

Naru: Não... u.u

Chega x.x vai virar baderna daqui a pouco!

Gaa: Já virou o.o/ apontando pro Sasuke e pro Itachi, que tentavam se matar, e pra algumas pessoinhas gritando '' BRIGA! BRIGA!'' ao redor

Ai... Meu Deus!!

Err... Reviews, onegai? n.n


End file.
